


Hot Chocolate

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, i really needed some cute au with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Keith looked over his shoulder. The barista smiled softly at him and Keith swore his heart skipped a beat.[The kallura coffee shop au that nobody asked for, in which Allura is a barista working at her father’s coffeehouse and Keith is an art student]





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, I know is not autumn yet and the weather is still warm, but I started writing this last year before I forgot about it and I couldn’t wait until october to post it.

It was autumn so it was starting to get chilly.

Keith regretted not taking a jacket that day before leaving his studio apartment that morning. He rubbed his left arm as another cold breeze hit him and goosebumps rose on his skin.

He was wearing his white Ramones shirt with the black sleeves that only reached above his elbows. He put on some pair of jeans he had lying around and his black sneakers.

Keith carried his red satchel, where he kept his sketchbooks and his pencil case. Today classes didn’t require for him to bring much but Keith likes to come prepared, so he never leaves his house without less than three sketchbooks. Each one filled with drawings that Keith drew during class or in his free time whenever inspiration hit him.

He had his headphones ones, muffling the voices and noise around him. He was listening to some playlist he had randomly picked on Spotify.

He wanted to get home quick. He had to start working on so much stuff or else he would be screwed this semester.

A pleasant smell suddenly invaded his nose and made him stop in his tracks. Keith lifted his head and saw the giant sign on top of the building.

_‘Castle of Lions’_ , written in white letters over a black board. There was the shape of a lion head near the name.

It was the new coffeehouse that opened about a month ago and was already popular among the students of Keith’s college.

They went there to drink coffee, eat sweets, study with our without their friends and listen to music while enjoying their warm beverages.

The smell was coming from there and Keith guessed it had to be either from the drinks or from the homemade bakery that received so much praise from everyone that went there.  
Keith had always passed by this place, but never paid much attention to it, simply ignoring it.

He looked through the window and saw people sitting in the chairs with their drinks on top of the rectangular wooden tables . There was enough space between the tables to allow people to move freely through the place.

Everyone was entertained in their own ways: a couple were chatting with each other while taking sips of their coffee; a young girl was studying, occupying the table she was in with her laptop and notebooks, highlighting the section of the page she was reading with a yellow marker; two girls laughed as they took a selfie, each holding their ceramic mugs that had the lion logo of the café on it.

Keith doesn’t know why he ended up pushing the glass door and walking in. 

Maybe he was just curious to see if it was as good as everyone said it was. Or maybe he was unable to resist the peaceful ambiance that the shop gave. Or maybe he just wanted something hot to drink.

He took his headphones out and listened to the song that was playing on the speakers. It was set at a moderate volume so people could still hear it, without it being too loud.  
It was a song with a little melancholic tone. It was either Mary Lambert or Regina Spektor singing it.

Keith looked around the shop. It was well decorated, he had to admit it, and it fit his tastes in terms of interior design. 

“A fan of their songs?”

Keith’s mouth hanged slightly open, startled, and turned to where the voice came from. He realized he was standing in front of the counter, having attracted the attention of one of the baristas. 

She was a girl around his age. Chestnut skin and long white hair tied into a ponytail. A pink ribbon kept her bangs away from her face, although there were a few loose strands. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the small red lion logo embroidered on her chest, blue jeans and a white apron wrapped around her waist. 

_She is beautiful._ It was Keith’s first thought.

The barista pointed to his shirt and Keith finally understood what she was talking about

“Oh! Y-Yeah.” He looked away, feeling a bit shy. He sometimes has trouble talking with others, especially when taken by surprise like this. “They have good music.” he continued, as he finally mustered the courage to look her in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. “Do you like them?”

“Yes, my father and mother collected their albums. My childhood was spent listening to them in my living room. And they were also the cause of the punk phase I went through during my early teens.”

Keith hadn’t even noticed he was smiling as this girl shared a little bit of her life with him.

“Well, some say I’m still going through my emo phase.”

The barista covered her mouth with her hand and let out a little giggle at that.

Keith hadn’t expected for that to be funny enough to earn a laugh. 

“So, would you like to order something?” She asked, brushig a lock of white hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. 

“Uuuhh…” Keith tilted his head up, spotting the menu that hanged above him.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” She assured him. She leaned on the counter, resting her arms on the wood. Always smiling at Keith.

Keith found ‘Hot Chocolate’ on the drinks list. He fidgeted a little with the strap of his satchel. “Hot Chocolate. Medium. To go, please.”

The barista picked up a beige paper cup from behind the counter and took a marker from her pants’ pocket. 

“Name?”

“K-Keith.” He stuttered a bit. 

“Keith.” She repeated as she wrote down the name on the cup, and Keith liked the way his name sounded with her voice. 

Keith watched as she filled his cup with hot chocolate. The sweet smell of it made him melt. 

Once she was done, she put a brown lid over it and gently set it down on the counter. “That will be 2$.”

Keith opened his bag and searched for his wallet that was at the bottom, under all his sketchbooks.

“You’re an artist?” 

Keith tilted his head up, meeting the barista’s eyes that shined with curiosity. “Art student.” He answered as he took his wallet out. “At the Garrison.”

“Do you like drawing?”

Before Keith could say anything, the barista gave herself a small slap on her forehead. “Dumb question, sorry. If you’re studying art of course you like drawing.” She laughed a bit, trying to cover how awkward she felt in that moment. 

Keith took the money out and handed it to her. As she put it away on the cash register, Keith slid his fingers over the wooden counter, drawing circles on it. “So...do you like drawing?” 

The girl sighed. “I’m terrible at it.”

“Art is hard.” Keith still struggled with his art skills and it didn’t help that he was his own worst critic. “But it can also be fun.”

“I think I’m better off with coloring books. Though, I'm also terrible at that. I sometimes color outside of the lines.”

Keith let out a little snort. Even if it wasn’t anything that funny, it still made him grin. There was something about this girl that made that easy. 

The two stared at each for a while, just smiling, until the bell at the door rang, indicating the arrival of new customers, and snapping them out of it. 

Keith knew the barista had work to do, so he decided to leave her air. He picked up his cup from the balcony. He finally glanced at the name tag on her shirt.

_Allura._

_Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl._

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Keith turned his back, walking towards the door, but then…

“I hope to see you again.”

Keith looked over his shoulder. The barista smiled softly at him and Keith swore his heart skipped a beat.

“Me too.” He turned his face away, feeling his cheeks warm and hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable. 

As he made his way to his apartment, Keith took a sip from his drink.

It tasted delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment, I would really appreciated.


End file.
